


aaaaaAAAAAAAAAA

by urieskooki



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Smut, this is the worst thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 08:05:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5998102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urieskooki/pseuds/urieskooki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yer always so quiet when I fuck ya, Urie." Ginshi mumbles one night.</p><p>He should've kept his mouth shut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aaaaaAAAAAAAAAA

**Author's Note:**

> hOLY SHIT I M so sorry this is so terrible i hate you rai this is what you have caused
> 
> anyway this is my late birthday present for urie :) :) :) i was going to post a serious thing but then i got distracted w this

_Hot. Soft gasps in a silent house. Muffled grunts in muscled shoulders. Sweat drips._

“Fuck- Ah!” Ginshi breathes, fingers digging deep enough into Urie’s hips to leave purple-blue bruises in the sharp lines of Urie’s form, marking him, _claiming_ him. _His._

Voice soft as always (in contrast to the lean angles of his body), Urie just closes his eyes, back arching as Ginshi drives into him, sloppy kisses up his spine and even sloppier thrusts.

Urie gasps quietly, digging his teeth into his own forearm to muffle the beginnings of a moan. Instead he whines deep in his throat, face buried in his own bent arms to cover how red his face is.

Slowing to a stop, Ginshi sighs.

“Always so quiet, Uri…” Ginshi mumbles into the soft skin between Urie’s shoulderblades, kissing it softly as Urie shifts a little, trying to get Ginshi to move again.

“Trust me, you don’t want it any other way.” Urie chokes out, cursing as Ginshi bats his hand away from his aching cock.

 “C’mon…” Ginshi leans up to bite the shell of Urie’s ear softly, “It’d be really hot.”

“Like this?” Urie throws his head back and lets out the fakest moan Ginshi’s ever heard in his life, trailing off into even faker panting, smirking, “Like that?”

Laughing under his breath, Ginshi lets go of Urie’s hips long enough to scratch a thin line down his back with his fingernail where he knows Urie likes it.

Hips jerking, Urie hisses out a curse, “Cut that out.”

“I just wanna hear ya a lil bit, dude.”

“Do _not_ call me dude while your dick is in my ass.” Urie reaches up and cuffs Ginshi on the side of his head, “And fine.”

A smile warms Ginshi’s cheeks as he sits back and wriggles until he’s more comfortable, “Aaaalright.” Voice crooning, he snaps his hips forward in one sharp movement, driving a whine out of Urie’s throat.

“Fu-uck, Shira-ahhh.” Urie chokes out, fingers scrabbling for purchase in the sheets above him, face pressed into the mattress.

At first, Ginshi assumes that it’s because he can't seem to stop talking that he likes to keep himself quiet during sex, because it's like the constant, careful filter over his lips has fallen away.

And _then._

 _Then_ it becomes _very_ apparent why.

“Aaaaaah, _God-_ “

For once, Ginshi is forced to mumble, “Not so loud, idiot, we aren’t the only ones here.”

Urie actually has the _nerve_ to shake his head, and his voice gets louder as he doesn’t even say _words,_ it’s just like he’s _yelling._

 _Holy shit,_ Ginshi thinks, not quite turned off but kind of… freaked out. _I don’t want him to be loud in bed anymore. I’d rather he just shut his damn mouth._

Then it occurs to Ginshi that… Oh. Urie is about to _come._

_That monstrosity is his coming noise? Holy **fuck.**_

Ginshi wants to laugh, a little hysterically maybe, but it’s just so _funny._

All of a sudden, Urie’s hips jerk forward (voice _so fucking loud_ that Ginshi’s surprised nobody has come in to check on them yet) and, back arching, he comes all over the sheet below him, slapping a hand over his face as he slumps, suddenly silent.

Ginshi is _fucking speechless,_ jaw hanging open as he looks from his dick- still buried in Urie’s ass- back to Urie’s mouth, hanging open in a ragged pant. _Did he just **scream?** Like, for a good, solid minute…?_

“Please never do that again.”

Urie nods, wincing a little as Ginshi pulls out, still shocked, and collapses. “I figured that.”

“And ya… ya _always_ make that noise?”

“Yep.”

“Alright.”

“D’you want me to…?”

Ginshi shakes his head, “I think I’ve permanently lost the ability to ever get a boner again.”

“It wasn’t _that_ bad.”

Somewhere, they hear Saiko yell, “Yeah, it was.”

“Holy _shit._ ” They both mumble simultaneously, and Urie finishes with, “I’m still lying in a puddle of my own jizz.”

Weakly, Ginshi stands and pulls Urie to his feet, half-carrying him to the bathroom where they shower in silence.

From then on, Urie is silent during sex. And they never speak of it again.

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](http://uriecocky.tumblr.com/post/139270157562/kagekubi-when-u-get-that-good-succ) terrible video
> 
> im so sorry ok im so so so so so so so oso o soso osososo os sorry


End file.
